


Lisie zaloty

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, autorka bawi się magią, i innymi rzeczami, i w ogóle wróciła do fandomowych zabawek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Dwie miniaturki napisane na oddolną akcję walentynkową na Mirriel.





	1. Wieża pośrodku niczego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wariacja na temat "zatrzaśnięci w windzie". Autorka bawi się magią, bohaterowie bawią się trochę gorzej.
> 
> (Tak, miałam już nie pisać do wieśka, ale każdy przecież może zmienić zdanie).

     – Wróciłabym do domu na święto. Potrafię przeliczać daty i wiem, jakie to ważne dla ojca.  
     – Wiem, że wiesz. Po prostu tak czy owak musiałem zajrzeć do tego świata i pomyślałem, że wrócimy razem. Coś w tym złego?  
     – Nic, oczywiście, że nic – zapewniła pośpiesznie Lara.  
     Być może w innych okolicznościach powiedziałaby co innego, ale weszli już z Crevanem do wieży portalowej, a te nie należały do miejsc, w których lubiła dyskutować, nawet na przyjemne tematy. Ten nie był miły.  
     Stanęli pod właściwą ścianą. Lara wyciągnęła rękę, jak robiła zawsze, gdy samotnie przechodziła przez portale. Gdy byli we dwójkę, zwykle to Crevan otwierał dla niej przejścia, na co mu pozwalała – jak mawiały jej przyjaciółki, nie należy odmawiać mężczyźnie prawa do drobnych aktów rycerskości, jeżeli sprawiają mu one przyjemność. Dziś zignorowała obecność Crevana i to, że on również zaczął splatać czar. Skoncentrowała się, wzięła głęboki wdech, jak przed skokiem do wody. Szybko wykonała skomplikowany gest.  
     – Laro! - krzyknął ostrzegawczo mężczyzna.  
     Najpierw poczuła wahanie mocy, a potem zobaczyła, co oznaczało. Na ścianie, zamiast znajomego jasnego prostokąta, pojawiła się niebieskawa rysa, przez którą wsączało się… coś. Coś świecącego, zimnego i brzęczącego jak muchy. Lara zamarła w pół czaru. Crevan zasłonił ją, po czym wypowiedział zaklęcie, starą formułę, chyba jeszcze z czasów, gdy elfy dopiero uczyły się podróży między światami. To, co wdzierało się do wieży, czymkolwiek było, znikło, rysa na ścianie zasklepiła się. Lara odetchnęła z ulgą, po czym okazało się, że teraz musi się zmierzyć z Crevanem.  
     – Czy ty właśnie próbowałaś nas zabić? – spytał nadspodziewanie ostro, świdrując ją spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu.  
     – To nie moja wina! Do niczego by nie doszło, gdybyś bardziej zwracał uwagę na to, co robię! Czy nie widziałeś, że ja…  
     Urwała w pół zdania, gdyż zdała sobie sprawę, że przestał słuchać i zamiast patrzeć na nią, lustrował teraz coś za jej plecami, ponad głową. Znów poczuła wahanie mocy. Mimo półmroku w wieży dostrzegła, że Crevan pobladł. Odwróciła się i przestała mu się dziwić. Czuła, że i jej krew odpłynęła z twarzy.  
     Drzwi, przez które weszli do pomieszczenia, znikły, rozpłynęły się, jakby pochłonęła je ściana. Ta z kolei zrobiła się nienaturalnie ciemna, a na jej powierzchni wyrastały igiełki szronu. Oznaczało to tylko jedno – portal wciąż był aktywny, a w dodatku niestabilny. Wieża mogła w każdej chwili wysłać ich oboje w losowe miejsce albo posłać w nicość, która już sięgała po nich bielą. Lara przypomniała sobie, że czarodzieje z oddziałów specjalnych próbowali znaleźć praktyczne zastosowanie dla tej lodowej mocy, i to podobno z niezłym rezultatem, jednak dla dwójki elfów uwięzionych w portalu stanowiła ona wyłącznie zagrożenie. W tej chwili nie było ważne, kto zawinił bardziej.  
     – Potrzebujemy silniejszego czaru stabilizującego. Najlepiej, gdybyśmy rzucili go we dwoje. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy – powiedział Crevan, nienaturalnie spokojnie. – Pamiętasz zaklęcie Manannana?  
     Dłuższą chwilę miała pustkę w głowie, wreszcie sobie przypomniała. Ćwiczyli to przecież, i to aż do znudzenia, jak mogłaby zapomnieć? Skinęła głową.  
     Podała Crevanowi rękę, lewą, prawa musiała być wolna. Zaczęli splatać czar. Słowa, starożytne i na wpół zrozumiałe, początkowo rozbrzmiewały słabo, ginęły, najwyraźniej wessane przez nicość, czyhającą za ścianami wieży, ale stopniowo rozlegały się coraz głośniej. Wypowiadając je, Crevan i Lara obracali się powoli, trochę jak w tańcu, w kierunku przeciwnym do ruchu słońca – większości słońc Spirali. Lara widziała, jak szron topnieje i spływa ze ścian, które odzyskiwały normalny kolor. Powietrze pachniało ozonem, jak po przejściu burzy, i w pewnym sensie rzeczywiście było po burzy. Wahania mocy ustały. Wieży ciągle brakowało drzwi, ale zaczynały się już rysować na ścianie, ich ponowne pojawienie się było więc tylko kwestią czasu i pełnej stabilizacji zaklęcia. Udało im się. Udało im się!  
     – Już dobrze – skonstatował Crevan. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Musimy trochę poczekać, ale nic się nie stało.  
     – Nic, rzeczywiście – zgodziła się Lara, ale na przekór słowom zachwiała się, po prostu z ulgi.  
     Słabość trwała zaledwie mgnienie oka, ale to wystarczyło, by ją objął, podtrzymał, i było to nawet przyjemne, jak dawniej. Wtuliła się w niego.  
     – Jesteśmy bezpieczni. Wszystko będzie dobrze – powtórzył elf. – Miałaś rację, to moja wina, gdybym bardziej…  
     – To ja przepraszam – powiedziała ciepło. – i zapomnijmy już o tym.  
     – Może i dobrze, że tak się stało.  
     Lara wyczuła coś, co jej się nie spodobało, i tym razem nie chodziło o wahanie mocy.  
     – Bo lubisz być ze mną sam na sam pośrodku nicości? – spytała mimo to żartobliwym tonem.  
     – Lubię być z tobą w każdych okolicznościach – odparł poważnie – a ostatnio rzadko dajesz mi na to szansę. Czy… – zawahał się nagle.  
     – Tak? – nie zamierzała mu niczego ułatwiać.  
     – Od kiedy nas sobie przedstawiono, minęło sporo czasu. Mówimy wprawdzie, że czas nie ma znaczenia, ale wszyscy wiemy, że to tylko sentencja, która nie w każdych okolicznościach ma zastosowanie. Bywają godziny, które znaczą więcej niż stulecia. Może coś się wydarzyło. Może widzisz nas inaczej niż wtedy, w pałacu, na samym początku. Może inaczej widzisz mnie.  
     Jaśniej już nie mógł, i tak wyraził się przerażająco precyzyjnie. Lara wiedziała, ile go to musiało kosztować, słyszała napięcie w jego głosie, czuła bicie serca. Przeklęta wieża pośrodku nicości, z której nie da się uciec, pomyślała. Na szczęście mogła go łatwo uspokoić, przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało.  
     – Oczywiście, że widzę cię inaczej – powiedziała lekkim tonem. – Wtedy byłeś obcym, sławnym, zaufanym podwładnym mojego ojca. Dziś jesteś oswojony i mój. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Nie pleć głupstw. Gdzie znalazłabym drugiego takiego, jak ty? Nikt nie mógłby cię zastąpić.  
     To akurat była najszczersza prawda. Zdążyła poznać wielu mężczyzn, ale jeszcze nikt nie zainteresował jej tak, by pomyślała o złamaniu dawnych umów i przekreśleniu planów, których była częścią. Crevan odetchnął, uwierzył. Lara też się uspokoiła. Właściwie czuła się już zupełnie dobrze, sytuacja była pod kontrolą. Elfka wspięła się na palce – jednak nie powinna była dziś wkładać butów na płaskim obcasie, przemknęło jej przez myśl – i pocałowała mężczyznę.  
     – Chciałbym uwierzyć ci bez reszty – powiedział nieoczekiwanie. – Chciałbym się nie martwić, a jednak nie potrafię. Jeśli to nie kwestia niechęci do mnie, co właściwie trzyma cię w tamtym świecie?  
     Lara wyswobodziła się z objęć Crevana. Jednak przedwcześnie uznała się za zwycięzcę, sytuacja wcale nie była jeszcze opanowana. Elfka obejrzała się na ścianę, ale drzwi wciąż nie były stabilne, więc wciąż nie powinni wychodzić. Pomyślała, że w pomieszczeniu przydałyby się krzesła, na których dałoby się usiąść, i stół, który mógłby rozdzielić rozmówców. Niestety w wieży nie było i nie mogło być mebli. O ściany bezpieczniej było się teraz nie opierać, na podłodze utworzyła się kałuża ze stopniałego szronu. Wieże portalowe, zwłaszcza niestabilne, naprawdę nie były dobrym miejscem na rozmowy o zasadniczych sprawach.  
     – Czy musimy rozmawiać o tym teraz? – spytała z niechęcią.  
     – Proszę.  
     Wypowiedział tylko jedno słowo i na pewno nie użył przy tym mocy, mimo to było w jego tonie było coś takiego, że Lara musiała mu ulec. Problem polegał na tym, że nie wiedziała, co powinna odpowiedzieć. Ją samą dziwiło, że tak bardzo polubiła świat Aen Seidhe. Początki nie były zachęcające, wprost przeciwnie. Po raz pierwszy weszła do wieży z poczucia obowiązku – wypadało odwiedzić świat, w którym żyli przodkowie Aen Elle i z którym Lara była, dzięki przepowiedni, nierozerwalnie związana. Elfy, z którymi się wtedy spotkała, nie zrobiły na niej dobrego wrażenia. Byli to głównie Aen Saevherne, którzy bardzo się starali wypadać godnie, mimo że sytuacja wymknęła się im spod kontroli, ale Lara czuła całą sobą, niemal każdą komórką ciała, że rozpaczliwie wyglądali pomocy z zewnątrz, choć prędzej sami położyliby głowy pod miecz, niż się do tego przyznali. Atmosfera była tak ciężka, że niemal dusiła. Gdyby Lara poznała tylko takich Aen Seidhe, nie polubiłaby ich świata. Zawarła jednak inne znajomości, poznała nowe idee, szokujące i fascynujące zarazem, i nagle świat, w którym się wychowała, wydał się Larze nudny i jałowy. Wszystko było w nim ustalone raz na zawsze, podczas gdy u Aen Seidhe można było jeszcze wprowadzić nowy porządek, lepszy, satysfakcjonujący dla wszystkich zainteresowanych. Lara na razie nie była pewna, w jaki sposób miałoby się to odbyć ani jakie było jej miejsce w toczących się procesach, ale za nic nie chciała ich przegapić. Nie miała też ochoty dzielić się przemyśleniami z nikim spośród Aen Elle. To było jej odkrycie, jej obawy i wątpliwości, ale też jej radość, tylko jej. Lepiej, by Crevan nie wiedział o tym wszystkim. Z góry wiedziała, co mógłby odpowiedzieć.  
     – Pytasz, co mnie trzyma w tamtym świecie – zaczęła z wahaniem. – Szczerze mówiąc, nie potrafię ci odpowiedzieć. – Jak to mówią, najlepsze kłamstwa to te, które leżą najbliżej prawdy. – Od dziecka słyszałam o przepowiedni. Przyjmowałam swoją rolę naturalnie. To, że mam Starszą Krew, wydawało mi się niewiele różne od tego, że kto inny urodził się z wyjątkowym talentem do tańca albo strzelania z łuku. Od dziecka słyszałam też o przeznaczeniu, o tym, że możemy je poznać, przewidzieć przyszłość, i że możemy zrobić wiele, by przeznaczenie wypełniło się we właściwy sposób. Właściwy dla nas, słuszny – poprawiła się. – Że możemy minimalizować zło, zwiększać dobro, i że ciąży na nas odpowiedzialność. Właśnie dlatego czuję, że muszę poznać ten świat, z którym już i tak jestem związana, muszę w nim żyć. Wiem, czego się ode mnie oczekuje, ale chcę wypełnić przeznaczenie z pełną świadomością. Nie chcę być narzędziem.  
     – Ty miałabyś być narzędziem? Zupełny absurd. Czy ktoś kiedyś widział narzędzie, które władałoby magią, zwłaszcza taką, jak twoja? – Crevan uśmiechnął się, ale gdy zobaczył, że jej to nie bawi, spoważniał. – Laro, nie powinnaś tak myśleć. Nikt cię w ten sposób nie postrzega, nikt też nie chciałby cię zmienić w ślepe narzędzie.  
     – Nie wiem, czy możesz mówić w imieniu wszystkich. Eredin mógłby się z tobą nie zgodzić – zauważyła.  
     Crevan zamarł.  
     – Miał czelność zasugerować… Miał czelność cię obrazić?  
     Och, to było urocze. Lara znów zapragnęła objąć Crevana.  
     – Nie tyle próbował cokolwiek sugerować, co po prostu miał czelność być sobą.  
     – I tak go uduszę – postanowił elf.  
     – Nie duś – uśmiechnęła się, znów go pocałowała. – Pomyśl o dobru naszego ludu. Tacy jak on, impulsywni młodzieńcy ze skłonnością do siłowego rozwiązywania problemów, też są potrzebni. Eredin nie jest w stanie naprawdę mnie urazić, jest dla mnie nikim. Dokuczliwym, ale nikim.  
     Najpierw to poczuła, a dopiero potem zauważyła, że problem został rozwiązany. Wieża znów była bezpieczna, portal ustabilizował się do końca. Mogliby wrócić tam, skąd przyszli, ale teraz Lara naprawdę wolała pójść przed siebie.  
     – Popatrz, możemy już stąd wyjść – oznajmiła radośnie. – Wystarczająco długo tkwiliśmy tu, pośrodku niczego.  
     Crevan sam sprawdził portal, tyleż odruchowo, co niepotrzebnie. Zreflektował się.  
     – Może wolisz sama otworzyć przejście?  
     – Nie. Zrób to, proszę.  
     W odpowiedzi po prostu rzucił czar. Lara wzięła mężczyznę za rękę i pociągnęła go w świetlisty prostokąt.


	2. Jak gadzina na słonecznej polanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jakoś po zakończeniu drugiej gry, gdzieś pod Vergen. ;)

     – Inne koty na pewno, ale żbików nie da się oswoić – upierała się Saskia.  
     – Kto tak twierdzi? – prychnął Iorweth. – Ludzie może i nie potrafią, ale jestem pewien, że elfowi by się udało, gdyby tylko tak postanowił. Aen Seidhe zdoła obłaskawić każde stworzenie.  
     – Nawet smoka?  
     – Nawet smoka – przyznał zuchwale.  
     Saskia parsknęła.  
     – Pytanie brzmi, kto tu kogo oswoił i w jakim celu. Może zamierzam cię po prostu zjeść?  
     – Nie czyń tego, pani! – poprosił teatralnie. – To bardzo zły pomysł. Jestem niesmaczny.  
     – Czyżby? – oblizała się, również nieco przesadnie.  
     – I kościsty – dodał Iorweth.  
     – To akurat ciągle prawda – musiała przyznać. – Myślałby kto, że cię nie karmię albo… przeciążam obowiązkami.  
     – Nie skarżę się przecież – uśmiechnął się. – Nie mógłbym. Nie śmiałbym.  
     Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział bardzo cicho i dziwnie solennie.  
     – Wiem – powiedziała Saskia równie poważnie, bo jakoś nic innego nie przyszło jej do głowy. – Wiem, Iorweth.  
     Byli prawie na miejscu. Dziewczyna już niemal czuła pulsowanie intersekcji. Spróbowała sobie przypomnieć, ile czasu minęło, odkąd po raz ostatni uzupełniała rezerwę w smoczej postaci, ale nie było to łatwe. Problemy Vergen wymagały ostatnio tyle uwagi, że Saskia zaniedbała Saesenthessis.  
     – Jesteś pewien, że nikt nas nie śledził? – spytała dziewczyna.  
     – Słowo partyzanta.  
     – Mimo wszystko obserwuj okolicę – poprosiła, bo co prawda wychodząc zrobili wszystko, by nikt się nimi nie zainteresował, ale ostrożność jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła.  
     Elf skinął głową, szybko zlustrował otoczenie, po czym zajął dogodne miejsce. Saskia sprawdziła, czy ma wystarczająco dużo przestrzeni, po czym wydała ciału polecenie.  
     W pierwszej chwili lekko się zatoczyła. Teoretycznie na czterech nogach powinno być łatwiej ustać niż na dwóch, w rzeczywistości poczucie równowagi niekoniecznie nadążało za zmianami somatycznymi. Inne zmysły też musiały się dostroić. Wiatr, który przeszkadzał jej w ludzkiej postaci, teraz, gdy okrywała ją gruba łuska, był niemal niewyczuwalny dotykiem, za to zyskał smak… co tak właściwie było obrzydliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że smakował między innymi śladami zostawionymi przez żbika, który sprowokował wymianę zdań między nią a Iorwethem. Nie wyczuwała żadnego drakonida, co z kolei było dobre, bo wolałaby nie staczać w tej chwili walki o terytorium. Smoczyca skupiła się teraz na wrażeniach wzrokowych. Te, pomijając zmianę perspektywy, były bliskie ludzkim. Tylko czerwienie stały się bardziej jaskrawe, a temperatura przedmiotów widzialna. Zieleń stroju Iorwetha, dla ludzkiego oka niemal identyczna z zielenią sosen, dla Saesenthessis była wyraźnie cieplejsza. Smoczyca przez chwilę patrzyła na obserwującego drogę elfa, po czym otworzyła kanał dla komunikacji telepatycznej.  
      _Widzisz coś ciekawego?_  – spytała.  
      _Skądże. Mówiłem ci, że nikt nas nie śledzi. Możesz być spokojna_.  
     Mimo tej deklaracji Sasenthessis postanowiła się pospieszyć. Teraz całą uwagę poświęciła intersekcji. Moc pulsowała, wabiła jak najczystsze złoto, a smoczyca zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest jej spragniona. To niemal bolało. Saesenthessis otworzyła się wreszcie i zaczęła czerpać. Rzeczywiście zbyt długo zwlekałam, przemknęło jej przez myśl. Smoczyca reagowała nietypowo. Miała wrażenie, że nie tyle pochłania moc, co sama się w niej rozpływa, że jeszcze chwila, a ta siła nią zawładnie. O dziwo, Saesenthessis nie miała nic przeciwko temu, gdyby to była kwestia jej decyzji, pozwoliłaby energii płynąć bez końca. Nagle rozwarła szczęki w bezgłośnym ryku, po czym wszystko się uspokoiło. Moc przestała ją upajać, zamiast tego spokojnie rozlewała się po jej ciele falami ciepła. Tak mi teraz dobrze, westchnęła w duchu smoczyca.  
      _To dla was, smoków, takie przyjemne?_  – w jej głowie rozległ się głos Iorwetha. –  _Słyszałem co nieco o czarodziejach, naszych i ludzkich. Podobno dla nich to przykre, nawet bolesne_.  
     Saesenthessis podniosła łeb. Zapomniała o otwartym kanale telepatycznym i pozwoliła elfowi odczytać myśl. Musiał ją usłyszeć wyjątkowo wyraźnie, skoro nie potrafił opanować ciekawości. Cóż, to akurat nie była sprawa, którą smoczyca powinna utrzymywać w tajemnicy.  
      _Czarodzieje, nawet elfi, nie są istotami magicznymi z natury, w przeciwieństwie do smoków. Intersekcja jest dla nas… Sama nie wiem, jak to wyrazić. Dla nas, smoków, moc jest swojska jak rodzinne gniazdo i zawsze ciepła, nawet jeśli czerpiemy ją z górskiej żyły wodnej. To trochę tak, jakby po zimnej nocy taplać się w gorącym źródle. Samo bycie smokiem też sprawia mi przyjemność. To jak rozprostowanie kończyn._  
      _Chciałabyś teraz latać?_  
     Zawahała się.  
      _Chciałabym, ale to nierozsądne. Smok w powietrzu rzuca się w oczy, nawet na tym odludziu ktoś mógłby zobaczyć, powstałyby plotki. Mamy wystarczająco dużo kłopotów i bez tego. Zaraz wrócimy._  
     Nie ruszyła się jednak z miejsca, wygrzewając się na intersekcji jak jaszczurka na zalanej słońcem ścieżce, wobec czego Iorweth również nie opuścił posterunku. Patrzył w stronę, z której spodziewał się nadejścia nieproszonych gości. Saesenthessis wysunęła język, by posmakować powietrza. Żadnych niesmacznych stworzeń w najbliższej okolicy. Smoczyca zagapiła się na elfa, śledząc wahania temperatury. To niedorzeczne, pomyślała nagle. Podglądać wartownika, żeby… właściwie co?  
     Cofnęła się o krok od intersekcji, ponownie skoncentrowała. Zmysły znów zaprotestowały, czucie głębokie zaprzeczyło świadectwu oczu, błędnik domagał się przywrócenia równowagi, wiatr stracił smak i smagnął ją po twarzy, barwy przygasły i tylko błękit nabrał głębi. Moc, zmagazynowana dla Saesenthessis, wydawała się teraz obcą, choć wciąż przyjazną siłą. Saskia, już stojąc pewnie na dwóch nogach, zaśmiała się, nieco głośniej i bardziej gardłowo, niż zwykły się śmiać jakiekolwiek rozumne ssaki. Ciągle było jej ciepło.  
     Iorweth odwrócił się, uznawszy śmiech dziewczyny za znak, że może opuścić punkt obserwacyjny. Saskia przez mgnienie oka miała wrażenie, że oto stoi przed nią dobrze – aż nazbyt dobrze – wychowany chłopiec, który niechcący przyłapał damę bez ubrania, więc wycofał się i cierpliwie czekał, aż ona włoży suknię. Podwójny absurd, bo Iorweth przecież już widział ją nago, a nawet gdyby nie, zmiennokształtne smoki materializowały się w ubraniach. Zaśmiała się znowu, tym razem z powodu własnych skojarzeń.  
     – Co cię tak bawi? – chciał wiedzieć elf. – Popatrzyłaś na świat oczami smoka i my, rasowe dwunogi, wydajemy ci się pocieszne?  
     – Nie, nic z tych rzeczy – parsknęła. – Po prostu mam dobry nastrój.  
     Podeszła do Iorwetha. Wciąż czuła w sobie tamto ciepło, energię, która przepłynęła przez jej smocze ciało. Rozchyliła wargi. Saskia nie mogła smakować powietrza jak Saesenthessis, ale mogła poczuć smak i fakturę cudzych ust. Pocałowała elfa, nie kryjąc intencji. Jeszcze nigdy nie kochała się tuż po przemianie, w dodatku nasycona mocą.  
     A Iorweth się spłoszył.  
     – Jesteś pewna, że chcesz? Teraz? Tutaj?  
     – Ty nie?  
     – Tego nie powiedziałem, ale czuję się tu odsłonięty – przyznał niechętnie. – Wolałbym nie. Przepraszam.  
     Była zawiedziona, a on zakłopotany. Saskia wiedziała, że to jemu jest z tym gorzej.  
     – W porządku – skłamała. – Masz rację, nie po to przyszliśmy. Wracajmy do siebie.  
     – Ja tylko…  
     – Już dobrze – powiedziała z uśmiechem, już spokojniejsza. Kiedyś, niedługo to sobie odbije. Wyciśnie z dwunogiej postaci wszystko, co tylko możliwe. – Chodźmy. Wiesz co? – zaczęła, maszerując w stronę ścieżki. – Małe kotowate czerpią moc, choć nikt nie wie, do czego jest im właściwie potrzebna. Jak myślisz, wszystkie okoliczne żbiki przychodzą do tej samej intersekcji?


End file.
